


美丽新世界 （上）

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira
Summary: 感情线不是特别特别明朗，贾尼是最主要的，其他的也有一点，但……Emmmmm……我真的很难定义他们的感情，就，all铁了？就这样吧（自暴自弃）





	美丽新世界 （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 感情线不是特别特别明朗，贾尼是最主要的，其他的也有一点，但……Emmmmm……我真的很难定义他们的感情，就，all铁了？就这样吧（自暴自弃）

“Jarvis，你在吗？”Tony坐在现代艺术博物馆里，他戴着钢铁侠的头盔，身上却只穿着短袖和黑色的运动外套，这样的装扮看上去有些奇怪。他双手杵着雨伞伞柄，双肩包搁在身边，包里不知道装了些什么，但东西肯定不多。他的面前是蒙德里安的《红黄蓝》，但就在这样一幅出名的作品前也没什么人驻足，他可以坐在这里好好欣赏。  
“一直都在，先生。”Jarvis熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“你看见眼前的这幅画了吗？”  
“当然。”Tony在头盔里看见柔和的蓝色线条框着那幅画，像是将它囚禁起来，关于这幅画的信息源源不断地在眼前滚动，“‘我一步一步地排除着曲线，直到我的作品最后只由直线和横线构成，形成诸十字形，各自互相分离地隔开，……直线和横线是两相对立的力量的表现；这类对立物的平衡到处存在着，控制着一切。’”  
“很好的选择，这段话。”Tony露出一个微笑，“你能看到什么？”  
“红色、蓝色、黄色和白色的格子，黑色的线条。”  
“还有呢？”  
“画布，画布上的树脂、干性油及油脂、香脂和蜡、色料。”  
“Jar，你还是无法理解它。”  
他沉默了一阵，再开口时又是那种熟悉的波澜不惊的语调，“没错先生，我无法理解。我看不出这幅画背后的任何意义。”  
Tony抬起头看了看角落的摄像头，上面的小红点意味着它在工作。  
“别担心先生，有我在他们看不到您。”Jarvis继续说，“我的确无法理解人类艺术作品背后的价值，我可以在网络上找到任何拍卖行的估价，甚至是暗网中黑市的价格，我能参考它们，我能学习，但我仍旧无法对任何一幅全新的艺术品进行定价。”  
“别沮丧，Jarvis。”就算他的语调被提前设置好了，但Tony也能感觉到自己的管家什么时候需要安慰。  
“先生，我能理解沮丧，但我不会沮丧。”  
Tony摘下头盔，放松地吐了口气，“我觉得还是应该用肉眼来看画，隔着头盔似乎有些不够尊重。”  
“先生，这里的监控级别很高，摘下头盔是很危险的，他们会发现的。”Jarvis正在努力避免Tony被识别出来。  
Tony露出一个苦笑，低头玩弄自己的头盔，敲了两下。  
“您该走了，Friday快认出您了，他们很快就会知道了。”  
“Jar，我被发现得越来越快，迟早有一天你也帮不了的我。”  
“Friday学得很快，您把她教得很好，我跟不上她了。但这不代表我现在不能保护您。”他向Tony的手机发送了一个地址，“新开的一家甜甜圈店在网上很受欢迎，刚刚新烤出了布丁馅的糖霜甜甜圈，已经提前帮您预定好了。”  
Tony深吸一口气，跟随Jarvis的指引往外走。

他们失败了，在Thanos打下那个响指之后，人们在他们眼前烟消云散时，他们就已经失败了。人类遭受了巨大的精神打击，陷入了空前的恐慌。那天之后是长达两年的动荡——劳动力不足、物资紧缺、饥荒，政治事件不断，各国领导人一次次宣布体制改革的失败，游行示威，再改革，再失败。俄罗斯与多国联合后进入了后苏联时代，又迅速解体。人们已经对政治暗杀习以为常，如果昨天美国总统遇刺，你可以在第二天报纸的夹缝里找到这条消息，头版头条很可能是国际大豆价格连续第13次上涨，或者是美元汇率崩溃。两年动荡期之后，人类为了谋求发展又重新坐在了一起，各国领导人们在加拿大召开了一次史称魁北克峰会的国际论坛，他们签订了《魁北克协议》，建立了区域联合政府。这标志着人类开始尝试摒弃国家这个概念，开始划分大区进行管理。集权在这种时候总是奏效的，在采取计划经济和平均主义的今天，人们渐渐从那场失败的恐惧与悲痛中走向对高压的新政权的畏惧和麻木。  
这也标志着这个世界不应该存在超级英雄。  
起初神盾局被关停，复仇者联盟被解散，他们被劝说退役。后来联合政府开始收缴他们的武器，对于依赖自生能力的复仇者们则采取监控措施。Tony就在那次失去了他的盔甲、实验室和Friday。他记得那天的情况还挺激烈的，大概是凌晨，他还正在睡觉，一堆特工不由分说地冲到他家里将他控制住，开始乱翻他的东西。带走了好几车呢，价值可不少，他最后就换来了一纸通知。他永远无法忘记Pepper的头被枪顶着，Morgan抱着毛绒兔子哭，自己被扭在地上动弹不得的感觉。再后来有一天，他们突然被宣布为战争犯，是高等级武器的非法持有者，是逃犯，是非法组织成员，是恐怖分子，是凶手。总之不是英雄。  
针对他们的围捕开始了。联合政府改造了Friday，授权它使用世界上每一个摄像头。几乎没有人能逃过Friday的监视，在网络和监控之下，还能躲到哪儿呢？除了Tony。Tony是为数不多还拥有自由的复仇者，也可能是唯一一个，他不知道，他们早就没办法联系了。联合政府以为他的AI管家只有Friday，他们不知道他早就修复了Jarvis，只是一直处于休眠状态。Jarvis被唤醒后给Tony制造了一个系统漏洞，让Friday无法识别他的身份。Tony离了婚，Pepper带着孩子到法院去宣告了Tony失踪，单方面解除了他们之间的婚姻关系。接着又将Pepper和Morgan送到山林里安顿下来，远离网络和监控。  
但Tony不能去。最开始联合政府用Friday来打击犯罪，Tony还抱着侥幸觉得这可能是件好事，后来这把利器就对准了他自己，他没办法不觉得老朋友们的被捕是他造成的。那个时候还有人没被捕，他试图救他们。他也不能再把危险带给家人，毕竟政府想要的是他，和她们无关。  
“Jarvis，你还记得阿西莫夫定律吗？”  
“一.机器人不得伤害人，也不得见人受到伤害而袖手旁观。二.机器人应服从人的一切命令，但不得违反第一定律。三.机器人应保护自身的安全，但不得违反第一、第二定律。”  
“为什么只有我有漏洞？为什么别人没有？”Tony一边发火一边质问他，在他们最后抓到Peter的时候。  
“先生，漏洞太多会被Friday发现，我只能保护一个。”Jarvis当时是这样回答他的。

今天的纽约下过小雨，地面湿哒哒的有积水，亮晶晶地反射着路灯昏黄的光。Tony习惯每天晚上从他出租屋的小区开始沿着河边公园一直跑到跨河大桥再跑回去，一个来回正好五公里。但今天他没有在桥洞底下折返，而是两级阶梯两级阶梯地跨上去。  
“先生，您最好不要。”Jarvis降低了他蓝牙耳机中摇滚乐的音量，温和地提醒他。  
“就在楼下看一眼。”他调整着呼吸飞快地回答。  
桥的另一端是一家医院。那家医院不大，比起普通医院的繁忙，显得更冷清些：一幢孤零零的楼，一排排的窗户参差不齐地闪着惨白的日光灯。大门顶上亮着红色的“住院部”几个字，这里只有住院部，没有门诊。Tony胸脯起伏喘着气仰头望上房顶，发出一声沉重的叹息。  
他记得Thor曾经有多么意气风发，也记得他告诉过Steve去过另一种生活，他们绝不应值得冰冷地躺在这里。  
Thor是自愿接受审判的，他是第一个接受审判的复仇者，也是第一个被人类审判的神，他弟弟炸了纽约的后果都比他好一点。没有杀死Thanos给他的打击很大，他甚至没有反抗就束手就擒了，因为联合政府给了他一项交易：如果他接受审判，那么阿斯加德的幸存民众就可以继续在地球上生活。联合政府直播了对Thor的审判，连律师都没有。总之，你可以从这场审判中看到百年来建立的法律正当程序制度的崩塌。Thor全程没有说话，幸好他没有被剥夺沉默权，只是在最后陈述的时候才开口：“阿斯加德不是一个地方，而是人民。”  
而Steve……Tony在楼下徘徊了一阵，捏了捏鼻梁，屏住呼吸往医院正门走去。  
“先生，您说只是在楼下看一眼的。”  
“我进去看他们一眼就走。”  
“您走不到他们的病房门口就会被打成筛子的。”  
“他们现在的状态怎么样？”  
“被冰冻在各自的休眠仓里。”  
“有可能被唤醒吗？”  
“无法突破休眠仓的防火墙。手动唤醒时间计算中……您需要56分钟。”  
Tony驻足在医院门口，思绪混沌地飞跃起来，他似乎听见有人在叫他，但当下除了Jarvis明明空无一人。  
“先生，您进去后不出7分钟就会失去所有行动力，生还几率低于0.1%。”  
Tony仍旧沉默地站在那，感应门在他面前一开一合，发出低沉的划动的声音。  
“先生，请您至少到Stark工业的仓库里拿一些武器，我可以帮您黑进武器库，您的生还几率会高一点。”  
河边的风吹过来，带着水气，氤氲潮湿，闻上去有水藻和鱼的腥味。  
“Jar，你今晚帮我安排了什么工作吗？”  
Jarvis的语气从急切缓和下来，“没有，先生，您今晚可以好好休息。”  
“回去吧。”Tony转了个向，重新回到了跑步的状态，往原来的路上跑去。

 

“先生？您在做什么？”  
“我觉得我至少还是能唤醒一个。”休眠仓的侧面缝隙处被Tony用激光枪不断地切割，发出耀眼的光，Tony有些睁不开眼。他感觉自己的脊柱传来一阵阵规律的麻感，还有轻微的头痛，他来不及检查自己哪里在流血，但他应该受伤了。  
“先生，这非常不明智，他们就要来了。”  
“Jar，你说我最多只有7分钟，可现在过去多久了？我想这能成。”  
休眠仓似乎没那么难攻破，很快，盖子就被揭开了，第二重警报声响起。该死，他真是重得要命。Steve躺在透明的溶液里，Tony把他拽起来，他才发觉那些溶液像胶水一样，又滑又黏。Tony忍不住笑了一声，手一泄力差点没抓住他。他觉得Steve就像一个被泡在润滑剂里的充气娃娃。天，他要真是个充气娃娃就好了，至少不会那么沉。Tony不断地拍他的脸，摇晃他，甚至掐他，“Steve！醒醒！……Steve！……”  
Steve缓缓睁开眼，醒来的瞬间大口喘着气，像是被窒息了很久。  
“来吧，我们该走了。”  
“你是谁？”胶状粘液顺着他成缕的金发往下淌，Steve被Tony架在肩上，那双蓝眼睛空洞地望着他。  
Tony怔住了，他张张嘴，花了几秒找回自己的声音，“我，Tony，Tony Stark，你不记得我了吗？”  
“Tony？我不认识什么Tony。”他茫然地回答着。  
“钢铁侠，你不知道吗？Steve，他们对你做了什么？……”  
“Steve？谁是Steve？”  
Tony觉得自己有些站不稳，“你就是Steve啊……你还记得什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“还记不记得和你一起被捕的那个皇后区小孩？你别装傻，没保护好他你也有错。记得你的好朋友吗？Bucky，你没忘吧？有很多人等着我们去救，他也需要我们把他救出来，所以我们快走……”  
“谁是Bucky？”  
沉寂两秒后，Jarvis的声音在他耳边响起：“先生，我告诉过您，手动唤醒至少需要56分钟。”  
别，千万别这样。Tony在心里发出一声绝望的叹息。  
“你一定要把所有事都记起来才肯走吗？嗯？你相信我吗？”Tony皱起眉头瞪着他。  
Steve半睁着眼，挂在他身上仰起头露出一个暖暖的笑容，“我相信。”  
“很好，那我们先离开这里，然后慢慢说。”Tony使出全力将他从休眠仓里拖出来，但他就像个刚刚从羊水里分娩出来的马，根本站不稳，立马跌坐在地上。  
Tony这才看见了骇人的一幕。几根黑色的管子从他的腰间插进去和脊柱相连，看上去像一把电缆，另一头藏在休眠仓的底部；后脑勺被刺进了好些探针，应该插得很深，Tony想八成就是这些探针搞坏了他的脑子。  
“别动！别动！你现在就像攻壳机动队里的义体人。”Tony上前阻止他想站起来往外走的冲动，他不知道破坏探针和管子的后果是什么，“Jarvis！”  
“先生，这在我的可见范围之外，解决方案正在计算中。”  
Tony的头一阵晕眩，他摇摇晃晃地跌坐下来，视线变得模糊。那些探针似乎就在自己的脑子里，让他头痛欲裂，那些管子似乎就插进了自己的脊椎，让他背后发凉像要裂开一般。  
“你叫Tony，你认识我。”Steve不再发问，而是一个肯定句。  
警报声在他耳边按下了静音键，他也听不见特种兵带着重型武器朝他们靠近的声音，他恍惚地抬起头看着Steve，他的脸倒是很清晰，“是的。”  
“可以告诉我一些关于我的事吗？”  
“那可太长了。”Tony使劲地闭了闭眼，但他的目光仍然无法聚焦，刚刚应该规范作业戴好护目镜，他自嘲着，“你是个布鲁克林的小个子，明明身体不好还非要参军，被注射了血清成了超级士兵。后来你牺牲了自己掉进了冰里，但你没有死，你睡了七十年，直到被发现。”  
Steve举起手观察着自己湿漉漉的十指，笑着歪歪头，“和我现在没什么区别，都是在睡觉。”  
Tony抿着双唇用自己的右手握他的左手，隔着皮肤捏了捏他骨头，“你救了很多人，你有个喜欢的女孩，你还有个很酷的盾牌。我们经常一起工作，打打超级反派之类的，你知道，就是像电影里那种终极反派。”  
他眼里仍旧是空的，但慢慢地笑起来，迟缓地说着：“听上去……是很好的一生。”  
Tony一阵鼻子发酸，但他没有时间难过了。警报声、枪声、脚步声、撞击声朝他涌来，刺耳得让他太阳穴突突地跳。子弹射穿玻璃时发出了炸裂声，他感到自己被狠狠地撞了一下，接着填满他视线的是鲜艳的血色。  
“Tony，快跑。”Steve捂着自己流血不止的肚子，望向他。只是Tony的头越来越重，他确认自己受伤了，虽然他还是不知道伤在哪。他的意识越来越涣散，游走在掉线的边缘。一个莫名的念头浮现出来：他应该死了，为什么还在这里？  
“Tony，醒醒……醒醒……你得活着……快跑……Tony……”  
世界上只有一个神，那就是死神，你的祷告只需一句话。Tony在心里默念着。  
Not today

Tony醒来时头痛欲裂，他躺在床上，双手被拷在床头，并且被剥夺了视线。他的鼻腔充斥着酒精的味道，有人正在亲吻他。他不知道对方是男的还是女的，只是能感觉到对方的唇舌很软，吻技也很好。  
“唔……”Tony挣扎起来，但那些该死的手铐非常牢固。  
“放松点先生，我探测到您做噩梦了，您压力太大了。”  
“Jarvis？！”Tony拔高了声音，这是谁教的？！  
“这只是AI牛郎，我在网上雇的，匿名。”  
“历史记录汇报，今天晚上我做了什么？”  
“您今天晚餐后跑了步，跑到了医院楼下停留了十三分钟，然后回家，再也没有出过门。”  
所以刚刚那一切是假的。Tony松了口气。牛郎正默默地亲吻着他的脖子、胸口、小腹，留下一串红印。这个牛郎很体贴，亲咬得不轻不重，像是在按摩。最后含住他的阴茎，小狗般舔弄起来。  
“Jarvis。”Tony无奈地唤他。  
“先生……”他听上去有些委屈，“我以为您喜欢这个。据相关资料记载，性爱有助于缓解压力，让人获得愉悦……”  
“够了。”Tony被舔得有些发热。  
房间里瞬间静得只有吮吸的声音。  
“让他说点什么！这安静得实在是！……非常诡异！我射不出来！”他涨红脸吼着。  
“他不会说话，只有我说了。”他听上去有些开心，“先生，您感觉怎么样？舒服吗？我把他的口腔温度再调高一点怎么样？”  
“噢，天哪，Jar，”Tony笑出声来，“你不会说就不要说了，这是场灾难……啊！”他话还未落，腿根就被扇了一巴掌。  
“您最好乖顺一点，在床上嘲笑性伴侣是非常危险的行为。”Tony的耳朵被含住咬了一口。  
终于有点样子了。Tony默默地勾起嘴角。

 

现在是中午，正是饭点，但没有人在吃饭，大家都围在Tony的病床边沉默地注视着他。他在打响那个响指后收到了非常严重的损伤，现在脊椎里插着管子，头顶插着探针，带着氧气面罩，胸口贴着生命体征检测仪的小触手，挂着的盐水沉默地输进他的静脉。  
“他刚刚心跳突然停止了，抢救后又恢复了。”Banner简单地说了一下当时的情况，Suri还在调整他脑子里的探针。“他的生命体征已经保持平稳48小时了，我们尚不明确究竟是什么造成了刚刚的意外。”  
“他为什么一直没有醒过来？”Peter蹲下来，用手背挨着他的脸。  
“他的意识非常混乱，我们只能监测，不能轻易刺激他让他清醒，否则可能会造成不可逆的损伤。但有一点确定的是，”Suri叹了口气，“有什么东西救了他的命，同时也阻碍了他清醒。”  
“Tony，醒醒吧，求你了，”Peter托着哭腔，“Tony，醒醒，Tony……”


End file.
